I Didn't Do It!
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: "I swear I didn't cheat!" - Abigail Cameron was good. Abigail Cameron was sweet. She couldn't possibly be a cheater as such a young age, could she? Birthday One-Shot for The One You Never Suspected. Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.


**BIRTHDAY FIC!**

**For: Kylie (AKA The One You Never Suspected)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't do it!" a fourteen year old Abigail said.

Rachel looked across the desk to her sister, then turned back to the teacher, who was currently glaring at the younger of the two Cameron sisters. "Abby, just tell the truth!" she whispered.

Abigail just shook her head. "I swear, I didn't cheat. You can't accuse me of something if you weren't there to prove it."

Their teacher, Ms. Rutherford, sat on the edge of her desk and folded her arms. "Abigail Cameron, do not deny this when all of the evidence was pointing at you."

"Was?" she asked.

"Yes. Both of the papers have gone missing."

Abby leaned back in her seat, all too smug with the situation. "Are you implying something, Ms. Rutherford?"

"Yes, I am. Where are the papers, Abigail?" she asked irritably.

Abby just shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask the culprit?"

"I _am_ asking the so-called culprit. Rachel," she said, turning to Abby's sister. "Did your sister cheat off of your homework?"

Rachel looked between the two, then settled her eyes on the teacher. "You see, I can't provide you with a proper answer that would lead you to an answer."

"And why is that? Are you covering for her?"

Rachel shook her head, eyes wide. "No ma'am. I just wasn't there..."

Nobody noticed Abigail's sly smirk. "See? I told you! You can't punish me for something I didn't do!"

Ms. Rutherford nodded. Meanwhile, the rest of the class left, whispering to each other about the confrontation. Rachel stayed in her seat, waiting to be dismissed. Abby stole a glance at her sister and smiled. "If you would like to try and prove to me how I cheated, then please do so."

Ms. Rutherford just stared at Abigail for a moment, eyes wide. "Abigail Cameron. I will give you one last chance to confess or I will triple the punishment."

"But I didn't do it!" she sang.

The phone rang once before Ms. Rutherford picked it up with a sigh. "Yes?" she paused. "Now? But I have a student...No, nothing like that...They weren't supposed to come so early...Alright. Fine...Good day."

She hung up and turned to Abby, glaring. "I will have to deal with you in a minute. Follow me to the Grand Hall."

The girls did as she said and entered the Grand Hall behind her. And once they did, they stopped at what they saw.

There were boys standing there. In the middle of the Grand Hall. In an all-girls spy school.

Abby turned to her sister, smirking. "Hey, Rach. Are you gonna go find yourself a boyfriend?"

The charismatic teen dashed away from her older sister, avoiding the perfectly placed kick with a laugh. The two ran around the Grand Hall, yelling at each other until the teachers broke them apart.

"Girls!" Ms. Buckingham exclaimed. Their young teacher looked exasperated as she held onto Abby with a tight grip. "Stop this right now!"

Abby bounced lightly on the balls of her feet before turning to the boy beside her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Abigail!" Ms. Rutherford scolded. "That is not how we treat our guests!"

Abby just shrugged and gave a cute grin. "As you can see, I should probably be leaving now."

The dark haired boy smirked and gave a small nod as she dashed off, away from her teachers. "I'm Joe, by the way!"

He watched as she waved at him, just as the teacher caught onto her arm. "Abigail Cameron, follow me."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Ms. Rutherford exclaimed.

Professor Buckingham crossed her arms. "That's what we'd all like to know."

Abby sighed, slouching in her seat. "Ms. Rutherford accused me of cheating on a test."

"Which you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Abigail, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"I still didn't do it."

"Yes, you did!"

Abby just shrugged, staring down at her hands. When nobody said anything, Professor Buckingham sighed, standing up. "This is pointless. Someone will be by to escort you to your room."

As she left, Abby sat there, looking at Ms. Rutherford.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I have an idea!"

"What is it this time?" Rutherford asked, rubbing her temples.

"We could play a game!"

The door opened, right before Ms. Rutherford could turn down her offer. A young boy stepped in with dark, ruffled hair, and a handsome face. Joseph Solomon.

"Good afternoon. Ms. Rutherford, is it?"

The woman nodded, gesturing to Abby as she stood, waiting to be taken to her room. "Hiya, Joe!"

Solomon grinned and led her out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

When he was sure nobody was listening, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "So did you do it?"

Her reply came as they walked down the almost-empty corridor.

"Of course I did."

* * *

**Happy belated Birthday, hun! I hope you enjoyed reading this, even if it WAS over ten days late. :)**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


End file.
